Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen is the protagonist of Pixar's'' Cars and ''Cars 3 and the deuteragonist of Cars 2. He is also the protagonist of the Cars video games. He is also the protagonist/deuteragonist of the Cars Toons ''shorts (Depending on the episode). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Speed Racer vs. Lightning McQueen (Abandoned) * Buzz lightyear vs lightning mcqueen * 'Lightning McQueen vs Sweet Tooth' (Completed) '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Falcon * Violet (Cel Damage) History Lightning McQueen was a hotshot Piston Cup racecar living in the fast lane, heading to the championship race in Califronia. On the way, he got lost and accidently ended up in the small town of Radiator Springs, where he learned to slow down and enjoy life. Death Battle Info Note: To best analyse McQueen, we need to take weapons and feats from the Cars video games and cartoons. Background * Real Name: Montgomery 'Lightning' McQueen * Age: Confirmed to be 40 at the time of Cars 3 * Custom-Made Pixar Stock Car * Top Speed: 198 miles per hour/318 kilometers per hour * Occupation: Piston Cup Racer Powers/Abilities * Quite Fast * Advanced Reaction Times Weapons: * Missiles * Oil Slick (Makes people spin out) * Rapid Fire (Gatling Gun) * Road Mine (Explodes on impact) * Nullifier (Nullifies all opponent's weapons) * Bombs (Explodes on impact, can be lobbed in front or behind him) * Tracking Rockets (Homing Missiles) * Spike Strips (Pops tires; could stab a normal person) * Satellite Laser (Laser that decimates vehicles) * High Voltage (Electric Field) * Magnetic Mines (Mines that stick to metal) * Booster Jets (Lets him drive extremely fast) * Nitro (A Large boost) -Weapons stored in Lightning's sides Feats * Dodged missiles * Navigated through this crash * Can bash into Mack (A semi-trailer) hard enough to knock him away or spin him out * Kept up with the faster Next Gen racers * Able to race on most, if not all terrain (Even air sometimes!) * Drove over 100 laps without changing tires, even after he was advised to * Can survive and keep racing after point blank missile and bomb explosions * Tires can survive running over Spike Strips * Names as one of the best all-around racers in the world * Never give up attitude * Can drive backwards, drift and drive on two wheels Weaknesses * Not as young as he used to be * Slowed down tremendously after being shot with missiles and bombs * Can lose his focus if things don't go his way * Can lash out at his friends * Doesn't know his limits * Can run out of fuel, forcing him to a stop Faults * Lost to Francesco Bernoulli * Lost to Chick Hicks (Although this was voluntary, as he wanted to help the King) * Lost to Jackson Storm * Suffered a rollover crash, putting him out of commission for 4 months * Didn't listen to his pit crew, causing his tires to pop and narrowly avoiding a loss Category:Movie Combatants Category:Vehicles Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Missile User